Seto Kaiba Has Met His Match
by 2.CUTE.4.ALL.of.YA
Summary: When Jade Ashlyn Brookes meets THE Seto Kaiba, she thinks he's the most arrogant jerk to walk the planet! This story follows the relationship between Seto and Jade. This story consists of romance, drama, humor and action. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V-1st person, the character is the narrator. "" is used when someone is talking, () is used at the character's thoughts as she tells the reader her story.

Name- Jade Ashlyn Brookes.

Age- 17

Weight- 100lbs. She has A body that is slim and slender.

Height- 5'8

Hair- Pin-straight light brown hair with caramel highlights that goes down to her chest. It is very manageable.

Eyes- Crystal blue, anyone can get lost in them easily.

Hometown- New York City

Hobbies- Her hobbies are cheerleading, skateboarding, singing, dancing, reading, she loves to ride her cherry red quad, basketball, acting, and she is very good with computers.

Personality- Energetic, athletic, smart, honest, trust-worthy, loyal, talkative, adventurous, she always sticks up for A friend in need, she loved sports and computers, she can't stand cliques and stereotypes, Always speaks what is on her mind, she always loves to stand out.

Birthday- July 11th 1989

Family- Mother- Lauren May Brookes

Father- John Kevin Brookes

Mother's personality- She is encouraging, trust-worthy, loyal, and she is a famous actress in New York City. She is part of the reason why your character moved. She wanted adventure and to please her mother.

Father's personality- He is smart, adventurous, athletic, and he is a famous director in New York City.

**(A/N: If you haven't already noticed, most of her traits are a mix of her parent's traits.)**

Situation- Jade decided that she wanted to move to Japan for a year to find more adventure. After graduation, she would go to collage in Japan for a few years. She would also go to acting school. She planned on visiting her parents weekly/daily during the summer, and to call, email, and send letters everyday, during the school year. After school she would hopefully become like her mother. Jade was a people pleaser you could say. Jade felt like she had to follow in her mother's footsteps, and that was exactly what she planned to do. She would pay for her education with her parents and her own money. Her parents have agreed to her plan that she has come up with. The story starts off with Jade on the plane to Japan. She is currently writing in her personal diary about what is going on and about her thoughts. Jade always wrote important stuff that happened in the day in her diary. She says it is what keeps her organized.

Dear Diary, September 5th 2006

I am now on the plane over to Domino, Japan. I felt this sudden need to go over to Japan back at home. It was that reason I am even on this plane, that, and the fact that I am a people pleaser. I feel like I have to be like my mother, though I do enjoy acting. I have to please her and make her proud of me. For some reason, I felt like I could do that down here in Japan. There was something else though, I can't pin point what that reason was though, it was like some type of magnetic connection. I had to come up with a plan to go to Japan, like what I would do after my senior year, what schools to go to etc… Anyways, I'm just basically rambling on, I'm going to let you go, (not that you could).

Sincerely,

Confused Jade XO

I thought to myself for a moment, but I was still confused. (Well, I don't want to bore you guys out there with the details of my flight over to Japan, so I'll just some it all up, I'm Jade Ashlyn Brooks, and I am moving all alone to Domino Japan. Yes, I was leaving my hometown, New York City, The city that never sleeps, for Japan. Well, I am the narrator and this is the story of my life, my very dramatic life. I'll stop you occasionally to inform you what I thought about the chapter. I'm going to shut up now, and I am leaving you guys where I get out of the taxi.)

I got out of the taxi, and paid the driver. I picked up my bags and paid the driver. I picked up my bags, and then made several trips. When I was done, I took a step back and admired the house, or should I say, mansion! I eventually got all my bags into my new room. I dug through one of my packs and took out all of my expensive clothing and make up. My parents have already taken the liberty to enrolling me into Domino High. I unpacked all of my stuff. When I was done, I was pretty bored. I finally decided to take a stroll around town and then find something to eat.

I got out my keys, cell phone, and purse. I put my stuff in my new shiny silver Mercedes Benz. It was a gift from my parents. About 30 minuets to a hour later, I spotted A nice place to eat. I went inside, then I took a seat outside. "Joey, You are such an idiot!" I heard an annoyed voice yell. I looked over to find a group of teenagers. One of them with spiky tri-colored hair looked towards my direction. He walked over with his friends and said to me, "Hi, I'm Yugi Moto." "Hey, I'm Jade Ashlyn Brookes." I said. "I've heard of you." I quickly added. "I'm Tea Gardner." Said a voice that came from a girl with blue eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. "And this is Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler." She said as she pointed to a boy with brown hair, and a guy with messy blonde hair. "Joey Wheeler?" I asked hearing that he gets frustrated and irritated that no one has ever heard of him. "Weren't you in 2nd place in Duelist Kingdom?" I asked smoothly. "Finally! Someone knows!" He yelled out in excitement and shock. I giggled. Tea elbowed Joey. "Mind if we sit down?" Asked Yugi. "Sure go ahead, I don't mind." I said politely as they sat down at the round table.

"So Jade, What school do you go to?" Yugi asked me. "I'm starting Domino High tomorrow." I said. "Looks like we are going to school together." Joey said while attempting to swallow a piece of pizza whole. "Joey, That is so gross!" ""You shouldn't do that in front of people." Tea complained. "He shouldn't be doing it at all." I corrected allowing my disgusted look show. "Well, well, well." Said a cold smooth voice from behind the table. "Looks like the group of retards found a new member." He said. "Go wind up a doll that says only insults about yourself!" Yelled Joey. Everyone rolled their eyes at this statement. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" I asked with an attitude. I turned around to find a tall boy with icy blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked coyly. "No, I don't why don't you enlighten me though I highly doubt that I will give a shit." "I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, richest person in Domino, Japan, and I don't think you should be talking to me like that." "Yes well I am Jade Ashlyn Brookes, daughter of famous actress, Lauren Brookes. Do you really think I care what you think?" "Well," Kaiba started, but I cut him off. "Obviously I don't use that to my advantage, but to sum it all up to terms that even your mind can comprehend, don't talk to my friends like that again, or I'll be forced to kick your ass" "I highly doubt that you-" but he was again cut off, only this time it was his younger brother, Mokuba. "Seto! Where are you?" Mokuba yelled. "I'm right over here!" He yelled to his brother. "And who do we have here?" I asked in a sweet voice. "Shut up Brookes!" Kaiba yelled at me. "What do you want?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba said, " Those kids over there we teasing me and threatening to beat me up for no reason at all." "Oh really, where are they?" I asked. "You stay put of this." Kaiba said to me. "No." I said simply. I told the boy to show me where these kids were. You ran off with Mokuba to where these thugs were. Kaiba ran after both us.

We all found the annoying thugs. There were three of them. "What the hell do you fags think you were going to do with this little boy?" I asked coyly. "I'm not little!" Mokuba yelled. I ignored that comment. "What are you going to do about it? Fuck us you stupid slutty bitch!" Yelled out thug#1. I grabbed him by the shirt and said, "How dare you talk to me like that?" I punched square in the nose. He fell back then I picked him up by the wrist and held him in a headlock. Then I punched him hard in the stomach five times. I then flipped him. "Who wants to go next?" I asked. Then Thug#2 ran off scared, though thug#3 was still there. I punched him in the jaw. Then I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him, after I stomped on his foot. Then thug #2 fell back in pain. They were both now out cold. "Whoa! You were good lady!" Mokuba said to me. "Thanks, I'm Jade Ashlyn Brookes, and who are you?" I asked. I'm "Mokuba Kaiba, I'm Seto's brother." "Oh well I better get going then." I began to walk away, but then Kaiba grabbed my wrist. "I'll admit that you were good, but don't you ever talk to me again like you did before." He said to me. "Don't talk to my friends like that again, and I won't have to. He ignored me and walk off with his brother. Man, he was hot! I thought to myself, but he was also a jerk I reminded myself. (Well, he hasn't seen the last of me, ha, ha.)

I went back to the table and said, "Sorry, I have to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." They all said goodbye.

When I got home, I went straight to bed. (Okay! I'm back, That was my first chapter. I will admit that Seto Kaiba is drop dead sexy, but he is an arrogant, ignorant, conceited, self-centered jerk! I definitely kicked ass! Well I am going to shut up now, chapter 2 of my life, will be out soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 September 6th 2006

The next day came by pretty quick. Today was the very first day of school. I had to get up at 5:00 A.M every morning; I left for school at 7:00 A.M because all the students had to be there before 7:00 A.M. I got up reluctantly then took a long hot shower. I washed my hair and body. When I was done, I stepped out and dried myself off. I then dried my hair, and then I straightened it with my hair flattener. Now my hair was pin-straight, just how I like it. I pulled out my ugly, horrific uniform. I put it on. I had made a mental note to fix it up later. When I was done doing everything, I had just realized that if I don't leave right now, I would be late for school. I put my stuff in my Mercedes Benz, and then I hopped in. I drove off to the school. As I drove to the school, I thought to myself, these people are going to adore me.

When I arrived at Domino High, I have received several stares, mostly because I was the new girl right at this moment. Oh well, let them stare, I thought to myself. I made my way into the school student parking lot. I picked my books up and walked towards the school. I pulled out with ease, my schedule and locker number. I got to my locker and I opened it. I put my notebooks in there. I was supposed to get my books with the rest of the students. I pulled out my schedule. It said, Mr. Green- Homeroom

Mr. Green- Math

Mrs. Palmer- Reading

Mrs. Philips- Language Arts

Mr. Miller- Advanced Technology

LUNCH

Mrs. Palmer- History

Mr. Miller- Science

Mr. Munroe- Gym

I studied my map and schedule. I placed the paper gingerly into my binder. I was on my way to homeroom until I was knocked into someone. Hard. "What now? I don't have time for your excuses Brookes." I heard again that cold, familiar voice. He walked off, before I put out my left foot and tripped him. I heard him yell sternly as he got up, "How dare you trip me?" I also heard laughter in the back round. It was right then and there I yelled out to the student body, "Yes, it was I, Jade Ashlyn Brookes, tripped the one and only arrogant Se to Kaiba!" Everyone laughed with me. Kaiba hatefully glared at me. I smirked in sheer triumph. Aloud, I said "1 for me, and 0 for Mr. Life Less" The laughing died down as I made my way to homeroom. Kaiba and I were both late. Kaiba walked in five minuets later. The teacher, Mr. Green, said "Good morning Mr. Kaiba, take a seat." I walked in next, Mr. Green yelled, " Miss. Brookes! You get one week of detention! And to be late on the very first day of school! Sit down." I sat down obediently and thought for a minuet.

I stood up yet again. I said, "How come he did not receive one week of detention as well?" "Miss. Brookes! Sit down immediately as you were told to previously!" "No! I won't. Not until he gets the same punishment as I have! It is unfair and ridiculous." "Sit down!" Kaiba yelled at me. "How dare you even talk to me?" I yelled back at him. I went over to him and shoved him hard into his desk. He fell over but stood up quickly. I raised my hand to slap him, but unfortunately he had caught my hand. "Miss. Brookes! That is now a month of detention and a trip to the principle's office!" I said, "Whatever, a trip to the principle's office actually sounds like fun, I raised my finger to my chin and acted as if I was thinking hard, I don't know why, but having a month of detention actually speaks to me, I'll take it!" I made my way over to the door and turned around and dramatically said, "Goodbye, walls! Goodbye, floor! Goodbye, guy with boil on his nose!" "Miss. Brookes, Now!" I burst out laughing and so did the other students. I walked out of the classroom.

The teacher thought I was going to the office, but really I was going down to the gym. I checked to see if anyone was in there. Nobody was there yet. I looked at the gym schedule on the wall, no one was going to be in here for at least another half hour. I made my way into the empty gym. It was huge. I stretched. I might as well do something. I did a few cartwheels I did a few straddles and splits. Then I did a few back flips and tumbling. I finished a round off. Then I went to see if the storage room was locked. I took out a basketball. I just practiced my shots. Then after at least 15 minuets, I put the basketball away, I looked at my watch, it was already 8:25. That gives me five minuets to get back to homeroom and make something up about being at the principle's office. Before I went, I took one of the student handbooks. I then went back to homeroom with my lie already.

I opened the door. I had brought my math notebook with me just incase. I then said dramatically, "Hello world, fellow classmates! I have survived the harsh conditions of the wild west side of the building at-" I stopped for dramatic effect then I said in a lower tone of voice but still dramatic, "the office, dun, dun, dun!" I had a huge grin on my face. Everyone had begun laughing so hard they were crying, well, except for Mr. Green and Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was just smirking and chuckling under his breath. The teacher just rolled his eyes and didn't even ask me how the visit went, he was to annoyed. The bell rang for math. A few classmates stayed behind because they had math next, like myself.

After the math lesson, we had ten minuets of free time. I decided to look at the student handbook. I turned to the page with detentions on it. I looked carefully for a loop hole of any kind that could get me out of detention. Then I found the perfect solution. I have read that detentions could be traded in for an ecxracurricular activity after school. The question was, which one. I narrowed it down to basketball, cheerleading, choir, and drama. She crossed out choir because she could always do that in drama, and she could do drama for semester two. That left cheerleading and basketball, eventually she came up with cheerleading because it included dancing. She could always play basketball at home anyway. (I'm going to skip these classes to lunch, when something intresting happens.)

Today, I felt like sitting by myself. I found a shady looking place under a tree. I bought my lunch then went over to m y spot. I ate my lunch. When I was done, I went to the sign up sheets. I put my name under cheerleading. I took out my planner, then wrote under September 10th, cheerleading tryouts, practice, after school. This was perfect, I love to cheer and dance, plus, I would get out of detention. Today is the 6th, so that gives me some time to come up with a routine. I went back to my tree, but on my way, I bumped into another girl, she had long blonde hair and electric green eyes. She glared at me, and said, "Watch where you are going you little whore! And you better stay away from my Seto!"

I scoffed. "I have three things wrong with this picture, a) You knocked into me b) I dare you to call me a whore again so I can kick your ass and c) I don't want an arrogant, conceited little bastard! He's rude and obnoxious." "Take that back! You slut" I snapped at that. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me so I could get better aim. I raised my fist and punched her in the nose. She cried out in pain, but then she summonded up all her strength and tried to slap me. I ducked. (Guess who is behind me? Read on an you will find out.) Instead of slapping me, she ended up slapping Seto Kaiba himself. After he recovered from his state of shock, he shoved her into a muddle puddle in front of everyone. Kaiba just walked off and made it look like I did it, though he most likely thought that I would get in trouble for it because no one had the guts to blame Seto Kaiba. The blonde girl, known as Ariel, stood up and walked away into the school. She held her chin high and tried to walk away with most of her dignity. I walked over to Kaiba and took out my orange Gatorade bottle, then I splashed it all over his head and clothing, I said, "That is for getting me in trouble and for being a bastard." He glared at me and said, "I have ways, connections and money, I'll get you back soon, Brookes." "Should I consider that A threat?" "Absolutely." He replied. He then walked off. Everyone started cheering my name. Apparently I just punched the most popular and bitchiest girl in school and told Seto Kaiba off. I took my bows. Nothing else surprisingly had happened for the rest of the day.

(Well that is chapter two. I had so much fun telling you guys what happened. Well, I'm quite tired, and I have to think of new ways to torture Seto! Mwahahaha! Goodbye, leave a message after the beep. BEEP!)


	3. Chapter 3

September 7th, Part 3

I have woken up to the sound of my now irritating alarm clock. I looked at my alarm clock to find out what time it is. It just so happened to be 5:00 A.M. I reluctantly got out of bed. Today is definitely going to be interesting because of yesterday. I thought quietly to myself. I grabbed what I was being forced to wear, a stupid, ridiculous looking uniform. I made a quick e mental note to fix my uniform up later when I got the chance to. I made my way into the bathroom. I slipped off my night clothing I wore the night before. I then went into the hot shower. I washed my hair and my body. It was as if it was washing away all of my stress away. When I finished up my long hot shower, I stepped out. I dried my body off with my dry towel. Then I dried my hair with my hair dryer. Then I made it pin-straight with my hair flattener. I put on my horrific uniform. I looked at my alarm clock yet again; it was now 5:55 A.M. I pulled out my shoes, and then I slipped them on.

I then made my way down the stairs. I went over to my message machine and hit the play button. I had two total messages. I listened to my first message carefully. It was my parents. They were making sure if every thing was all right. I pulled out my note pad, and then I made a few memos. The first memo was to call my parents and tell them everything is going fine. The second one was to fix my uniform later. The final and third one was to show up and practice for cheerleading tryouts on September 10th 2006. I put all of my memos on my fridge. I cooked scrambled eggs for breakfast. When I was done eating, a sudden thought popped into my head. The thought was to wear something different, not a disgusting uniform. I wanted something that looked hot, something that will make all of the boys drool. I went upstairs and into my room. I opened my closet and pulled out a black, tight-fitted, tube top, a tight-fitted denim skirt that wasn't to long or short, and a pair of black, high heeled, leather, laced, boots that went up to my knee. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. I went into the bathroom again and brushed my teeth, and then I did my make up. For the finishing touch, I put on a real diamond necklace with a big heart.

Tube top Denim Mini

Leather Laced Boots Heart Necklace

When I was done, I looked at my alarm clock; it was now 6:30 A.M. I got all of my stuff ready and I put my stuff in my Mercedes Benz. I also decided to listen to show stopper by, Danity Kane. I pulled out my CD then put it in the player. I put it to Show Stopper. I got in the care and drove to Domino High.

At the school I could see that everyone was shocked about what I was wearing, even though I most likely figured I would do something like this. I turned my car off. As I walked through the doors, I could hear what the hushed voices were saying. They said things like, "Oh my gosh, what is she wearing!" "Isn't she the girl that punched Ariel yesterday at lunch." "She is so funny and cool." "Didn't she talk back to the Seto Kaiba?" I smirked at this. Like the day before, I just allowed them to gossip. I went over to my locker. I opened it and put my books in it. When I was done, I was on my way over to homeroom, but I stopped to look at the memo sheet. I read that there was a dance on Friday, September 10th. It was from 7:00 to 9:00 P.M. "Perfect." I muttered under my breath. It was the same day as cheerleading tryouts. That gave me time after tryouts to freshen up. I pulled out my planner. In my planner, under September 7th, I wrote, Dance 7-9, find a date and a dress. I closed my planner then put it away. I then walked over to homeroom.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, and Duke were all in my homeroom. Luckily the teacher wasn't in there yet. I decided to tease a few people. (I'm so mean, don't worry, I change.) Loudly and dramatically, I said, "Class, class, class, as you all know there is a dance this Friday, I currently don't have a date. Who would like to go with me to the dance?" I smirked. Every hand that belonged to each male shot up into the air, except of coarse, Seto Kaiba. I pulled out a notepad. I said, "If you want to take me, all of you sign your name and phone number on this paper, then maybe I'll get back to you." I laughed, and then I put the pad on the white board. Every male got up started to sign his names and numbers. All of the girls were glaring or laughing at me. "Who would want to go with you?" Kaiba asked me quite rudely. I said to him, "At least I have a life, you'd have to pay some one to go out with you." As I said this, all the girls glared at me, except Tea. I smirked. "Kaiba, what the hell have you done with these girls?" I asked sarcastically with an attitude. Before Kaiba could reply, the teacher came in.

(Skip to end of school day.)

I was at my locker. I packed my messenger bag. Then the gang came up to me. "Hey guys." I said. They all said hi. "Do you guys want to come over to my house?" I asked hoping they would say yes. "Sure, I'd love to." Said Yugi. The others just nodded. "Well then, follow me." I said. They followed me to my car. Tea sat in the passenger seat. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan all sat in the back. Since Yugi was so small, everyone could fit. I played Show Stopper again. "You listen to this type of stuff?" Tristan asked. "Yeah, do you have a problem with what type of music I'm into?" I fake glared at him. I then giggled. He blushed. I put my car into drive then headed back to my mansion. "So Tea," I started. "Are you trying out for the cheerleading squad?" Yeah, are you?" She asked. "Yeppers." I said. "I'm going for captain." I said. "I was captain at my old school, I also play basketball, but I decided I liked cheer more." "Cool." Said Tea. I then pulled into my driveway.

My friends and I all got out of the car. "Do any of you guys ride quads?" "Huh?" They all asked. I rolled my eyes then went over to my garage. I pulled out my cherry red quad. "Who wants to go first?" I asked. They all stepped back except Joey. "Come on guys, its not scary." I said. Joey was still the only one. "Okay, Joey you first." I sat on the quad, and then I told Joey to wrap his arms around my waste. I giggled. Joey blushed. Tristan glared at Joey with jealousy. I then rode my quad through the woods at the back of my mansion. We were out of sight. I drove my quad through a puddle. I got Joey wet. After seven more minuets, I went back to my back yard. "Wow." Joey moaned. I laughed. I put my quad away. Joey and I wiped out shoes on the mat outside my door. I unlocked the door then we all went inside.

I motioned them all in my huge living room. I went into the kitchen and checked to see if I got my messages. I didn't. I then pulled out my notepad I picked up at the end of the day with all of the boy's names and numbers. I thought that this might come in handy later. I pulled out a piece of paper and put Dance, 7-9 on it. I put it on my fridge. I then called my parents. I reassured them that I was all right and everything. When I hung up, I took down the memo that said call my parents; I threw it in the trash.

I went back into the living room with the gang. I told them I was going to change in something else. I went upstairs and changed into a tight-fitted, navy blue t-shirt that said, U wish U were ME, a pair of red sweats. I put on a pair of cleaner socks. "Do you guys want to play some basketball?" They said sure. We all went outside. It was Joey, and I on one team, and Yogi and Tristan on the other team. Tea didn't want to play, so she just watched. I guarded Yugi, and Joey guarded Tristan. (I'm going to skip the game, but Joey and I won.) We all went outside. Joey said, "Man Jade, you got serious skills." "Thanks, I practice a lot. "Well," Started Yugi, " I have to go." "Same here." Said Joey and Tristan in complete unison. "Okay." I said. Everyone left besides Tea.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Asked Tea. "Sure." I said. "How about Failure to Launch?" "I love that movie! Put it in!" I put it in. After we watched that, Tea head to go as well. She gave me her e-mail; she said she would be on later when she got home.

I signed on my screen name. Then I went to see if Tea was on. She was. (My screen name is Liv2Luv n Laff and Tea's screen name is DancinBabeXO) I instant messaged Tea.

Liv2Luv n Laff: Heyy

DancinBabeXO: Hi

Liv2Luv n Laff: Who R U taking to the dance?

DancinBabeXO: IDK, maybe Yugi 3

Liv2Luv n Laff: Awww…. Tea and Yugi sitting in tree..K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

DancinBabeXO: Stop it!

Liv2Luv n Laff: LOL

DancinBabeXO: Grrrr…..

DancinBabeXO: Who R U taking 2 da dance?

Liv2Luv n Laff: IDK, though I go have a whole list of names and numbers…LOL

DancinBabeXO: U wanna make a bet?

Liv2Luv n Laff: depends on the bet..

DancinBabeXO: I bet 40$ that U can't get someone I know 2 the dance!

Liv2Luv n Laff: O plz! No U DON"T! Who?

DancinBabeXO: Seto Kaiba

Liv2Luv n Laff: WHAT?

Liv2Luv n Laff: fine, that's a bet, but on one condition

DancinBabeXO: fine, what?

Liv2Luv n Laff: I'm allowed 2 drop him when the dance is over.

DancinBabeXO: deal, this is going 2 be sooo funny!

Liv2Luv n Laff: G2G, TTYL byez

DancinBabeXO: Bye, C U at school 2morrow.

**Liv2Luv n Laff** has just signed off.


	4. Chapter 4

September 8th, 2006 part 4

The next day I woke up with one of those feeling that eat you up inside. As usual I did my regular routine. I woke up at 5:00 A.M, then I take a hot shower, dry and flatten my hair pin-straight, then get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, then finally do my make-up. Today, I decided not to wear my uniform because I didn't get busted the day before for wearing something else. Today I decided to wear, a bright, tight-fitted white halter, a pink ruffle mini skirt, and white, knee high boots, I wore then same necklace that I wore the day before. I gathered all of my required supplements, and got the CD I was going to play. I put my stuff in my car, and then put my CD in the player. Then, "London Bridge" by Fergie was blaring. I pulled out of my driveway, and then headed off to school.

When I got to school, everyone stared at me as if they expected me to do something rebellious everyday. I put my stuff in my locker, and then I headed straight to homeroom. When I walked through the door, I said, "Alright, I have figured out whom I want to go out with to the dance," This grabbed all of the guy's attention. "I don't want to pin anyone, so if I don't talk to you about the dance, then it's a no." I looked over to Seto Kaiba, he was doing stuff on his laptop. I went over to him. I said in a flirty voice, "Hey Seto, What cha doing?" "Don't talk to me Brookes. And don't call me Seto." He replied in a stern voice. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Tea, she looked like she was going to burst out laughing any second now. I looked at his laptop screen, and grinned. "You know Seto, you look pretty hot in that uniform." I nibbled on his ear. All the boys and girls glared at you with jealousy. "You know Seto, there is a dance this Friday." "I know; I'm not going. Leave me alone and stay away from me!" He said in an irritated voice. "Well," I said to him with an attitude. "Grow up and get a life then, you arrogant jerk!" I took out the coffee on the teacher's desk and spilled the hot liquid all over his laptop; thus shorting out, closing all unsaved information. (The teacher was not in the room at the time incase anyone was wondering.) "You little bitch! Why the hell did you do that?" He yelled at me. I smirked a triumphant smirk.

At this, Ariel got up out of her seat. She walked over to me and said, "How dare you talk to my future husband like that?" She was clasping her mouth after she realized what she had just said. "I didn't mean that!" She yelled out to the class. "Yeah, right, Ariel! You are such a slut!" She slapped me. It hardly hurt though. "You bitch; how dare you even touch me?" I screamed at her. I punched her. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the floor. She then grabbed my hair. I punched her in the stomach. Then I jogged back to my seat and glared. I was barely scratched. She had a bruise on her cheek and scratches on her arm. Seto Kaiba was obviously amused, but then again he was upset about his laptop. He had put it back in his pack; he was going to have to get it repaired, unless he did it himself.

Just as that particular moment, the teacher came in. "What happened in here?" He asked; his voice firm. I gave Ariel and the class a look. Seto wasn't paying attention. "I just slipped on some water on the floor." Ariel said; her voice shaking. "I cleaned up the water; everything is fine." Mr. Green looked satisfied with her explanation. "Brookes," He started. "What in all things good in this world; are you wearing?" "Clothing, I actually wear clothing." The class laughed at this. "Brookes, I'm warning you, wear your uniform tomorrow and the rest of the year or you will suffer the consequences." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me; Brookes." "Please, I was born to roll my eyes at you." The class burst out in laughter. "Brookes! I'm not joking; I mean it!" "Whatever." I said back.

After math class, everyone was talking about me. I was now satisfied. I was going to make this school know and love me! I knew where Kaiba's locker was, so I took a deep and cleansing breath; I went over to him not showing any sign of weakness. (Remember, I was a very convincing actress, so no one would be able to tell that I was scared or nervous; not that I was, I just didn't want to do this at the moment.) "Hey Seto." I silently purred into his ear. He turned over to me and then said, "Stay away from me and you are going to pay for my laptop." "I don't think so." I said coyly back. Then he said, "You would be surprised." I laughed. He had to be bluffing. Right? What was that arrogant jerk planning? I thought to myself as I stalked down the halls; I was quite angry. I then felt that someone was following me. I heard Kaiba say in my ear, "Meet me by the parking lot at the end of the day." I rolled my eyes. I looked back and I saw nothing. Where did he go? I wondered (I'm going to skip the boring the details of my day, and skip to the end of the day.

I was at my locker packing everything I needed; I put it in my book-bag. I walked over to my car. I felt someone watching me. I looked over and found Seto Kaiba right behind me. I laughed sarcastically as I said, "What do you want?" "I want you to work for me." He said smoothly. "When I work for you, the sky will fall." I said sarcastically. "Now, we wouldn't want that would we?" I added. I laughed. He grabbed my wrist so hard; I could feel a bruise forming. "Let go of me!" I screamed not showing any fear. "No; not until you agree to work for me." "You will not get away with disrespecting me and breaking my laptop!" He yelled angrily. It was at that moment when I suddenly realized I was kind of scared of him. I then got in a stance and threw up my leg towards his head. I kicked him straight in the jaw. I then ran to my car and put it into drive. I took one final look at him and glared. He gave me a look of total and complete hatred.


	5. Chapter 5

September 8th, 2006 Part 5

I drove into my driveway; then I made my way into the house. I was extremely pissed off. How dare he? How dare he touch me? I went into my room; then took out my diary. In my diary I wrote,

Dear Diary,

Today Seto Kaiba was being such a jerk! How dare he try to threaten me into working for me? If he would have asked me politely then I might have considered it, but now? I don't think so! He so needs to grow up! He thinks the whole world is revolving around his very existence! In his mind, I bet he thinks that someday, everyone will bow down at his feet! Oh my god! He pisses me off! I can do whatever I want, and he can't do any fucking thing about it! On the plus said of today, I made that bitch; Ariel look like a complete idiot, I can flirt with who ever I want to. Especially Seto, although, I'm only doing it because of a bet; but who cares what he thinks? He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Also, most people want to be my friend, but only because I'm not mean and arrogant; maybe towards Mr. Green; but he deserved it. Ha! Well, I have to go; I want to practice for cheerleading tryouts.

Much love,

Jade 33

When I finished writing that entry into my diary, I felt much better. I put my diary back into its place. I then went down outside to my person outside court. I brought out the mats. I then started stretching; then I did a cartwheel and a back flip. Then an idea suddenly popped into my head; I took out my cell phone. I dialed Tea's number. It started ringing. "Hello?" Asked a voice. "Hey, do you want to come over to my house?" "Sure, I'll be right over." She said in response.

"Hey!" Tea partially screamed as she came through the door. I laughed. "Why did you want me to come over? She asked. I said, "Because, I was bored; I also wanted to practice trying out for cheer. Since it is only two days away." "Okay." She said. "Alright, show me what you can do." She went through a string of motions. She did her routine, ending with a perfectly performed split. "Great, but not as great as me." I said. She could tell I was obviously joking around. I then my routine, it consisted of; a cartwheel to start, then I did a few back flips. I stuck my landing. I did a few round offs and back handsprings. Then I did a one handed cartwheel. To end it, I did split. "Wow, you are really good." She said. "Thanks." I said back in response.

After we practiced, we both went inside. We started talking, Tea asked, "So, how is our bet going?" I sighed in frustration. "Not good, look what that jackass did to my wrist." I showed her my wrist and the bruise Seto Kaiba had left there. "How the hell did he do that?" She asked astonished at what the bastard did to me. "He tried to threaten me into working for him." "He said that I had no right to talk to him the way I did." I sounded infuriated. "He is so full of shit." I said. Tea said to me, "Well, I think he needs to grow up." I laughed. "I think he needs to get over himself." We both laughed hysterically. "He is the one that is going to pay." I said. "Come on, I have an idea." I said urging Tea toward my car. She got in the passenger seat, and we both sped off.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." I said. We both pulled up into the Kaiba Corp parking lot. I parked me car near a bush so that no one could see it as easily. "Surely Kaiba is the only one in there." I laughed bitterly. Tea looked like she was about to pee herself. We both snuck into the building. Somehow we both weren't caught. We snuck into the computer room. I reached into my purse and grabbed a CD. "This is a virus that will spread through all of the computers in the building." I explained to Tea in a hushed tone. "How did you manage to get that?" Tea asked. "I have my sources." I said. I put the CD in.

Meanwhile… Seto Kaiba was working on important file; then all of the sudden something pops up. To his horror, it was the virus. It started as an egg, when it hatched; a picture of me in black and white popped out. In a bubble letters it said SCREW YOU! His computer crashed.

Back to us; we could hear Seto Kaiba screaming. "Man, he is really pissed." Tea said trying to hold back laughter. We both went back to my car. We looked at the window to Seto's room; I then could see a figure there. He saw us. HE was glaring. I stuck up my middle finger and drove back to my house. Tea and I were in hysterics. "That was funny, but he is so going to kill you tomorrow." Tea told me. I laughed. "So?" "Well, I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye." I said. She walked out my front door and walked home. (She walked to my house. Our houses are from a walking distance.) I felt kind of tired so I went up to my room. I was about to go to bed, but the phone started to ring. A surge of fear went through my body. I hesitated to answer it, but then I finally did.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kaiba sound pissed. "What do you think gives you the right to break into Kaiba Corp and spread a virus?" I laughed bitterly. "Now you know not to mess with Jade Ashlyn Brookes." I said slyly. I then hung up on him.


End file.
